Ears
"Ears" is the twenty-third chapter of Wayside School Gets a Little Stranger. Synopsis Miss Wendy Nogard's backstory with Xavier Dalton is revealed, showing how she became wicked and evil. Plot The chapter opens by stating that Miss Wendy Nogard has three ears, specifically two on the sides of her head, like most people, and one on top that was covered by her frizzy brown hair. It proceeds to explain she was a very friendly and intelligent woman, who later became wicked and evil, but that that would be explained later. It proceeds to explain her backstory, that when young, she lived in a small apartment in the big city, and was shy, because she worried others would find out about her ear, until one day, she went to the museum and met Xavier Dalton. Xavier is described as very handsome, yet frightfully shy, scared of talking to women. Wendy tries talking to him, but he has trouble talking back. They proceed to continue walking around the museum, Wendy using her third ear to listen to his thoughts. Miss Nogard would usually avoid listening to others' thoughts finding it rude, and usually boring, though she is interested to learn about Xavier Dalton. She learns he likes Charles Dickens and animals, particularly dogs. Wendy proceeds to tell him a painting she's looking at reminds her of A Tale of Two Cities, and Xavier is excited, noting that's his favorite book. He starts getting excited, but gets embarrassed, but Wendy asks him to go on, stating that Charles Dickens is her favorite author, and she reads his works to her dog. Xavier states that he loves dogs, while in his mind, Wendy hears he loves her even more. They proceed to continue walking around, Wendy excited to hear everything Xavier has to say. On the way home, she checks out A Tale of Two Cities from the library and buys a pet dog. A month later, Xavier proposes to Wendy. Wendy worries he might be moving too fast, but Xavier tells her that since he met her, he's always been happier, and that he knows she's the perfect woman for him. He proceeds to stroke her hair, when Wendy tells him there's one more thing he needs to know. His hand hits the ear. Wendy tells him that now that he knows, she'd be fine with marrying him, and Xavier tells her she still loves her. However, upon listening to his brain, instead hears a reaction of disgust and betrayal. He tells Miss Nogard that he needs to get a third diamond earring as an engagement gift, but never returns. The narration proceeds to explain the story unfortunately has a sad ending, with Xavier overcoming his shyness, but becoming unable to fall in love with any woman he meets, unaware he could only love Wendy. Wendy, on the other hand, felt so unhappy by his betrayal, that she becomes bitter herself, and wishes for everyone else to be unhappy as well. Hating children most, she decides to become a substitute teacher. Characters *Miss Wendy Nogard (debut) *Xavier Dalton (debut) *Paul's father (final appearance) *Charles Dickens (mentioned, debut) Trivia *This is the first appearance of Miss Wendy Nogard and Xavier Dalton. This is the final appearance of Paul's father. Gallery Ears 1995.jpg|Joel Schick illustration Ears 2003.png|Adam McCauley illustration Ears Illustration.jpg|Peter Allen illustration Category:Wayside School Gets a Little Stranger chapters Category:Book chapters